Initiation Parade
by Bystander of Ultimecia
Summary: Edea's parade from Seifer's point of view. Short and sweet. R/R please!


Title: *Initiation Parade*  
Written By: Bystander of Ultimecia  
Category: Games/Final Fantasy  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13 (For Language.)  
Summary: Edea's parade from Seifer's point of view. Short and sweet. R/R please!!!  
  
  
  
  
*Only Chapter*  
Sorceress' Knight  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
This was it. His moment of glory. So what if *everyone* hated him? He was the fucking Sorceress' KNight. The *entire* Galbadian  
Army was at HIS disposal. Never had he felt *this* powerful. He was finally someone. His life, at long last, had some resemblance  
of meaning to it. He no longer felt useless and unworthy. People were kissing *his* ass now. He was on top of the world.   
  
And tonight he proudly took his place, standing protectively close to Edea, waving his gunblade at the frenzied crowd, who were  
struggling and fighting to get a closer glimpse at the powerfully enchanting Sorceress.  
  
Everyone seemed in awe of Edea. Even when she had so bluntly killed the President of Galbadia in front of millions and promised  
endless years of suffering and torture, they had gone down on their knees to praise her and welcome her with open arms. It was  
*amazing* to say the least, that these blundering fools were so damn ignorant.  
  
And when the gates were lowered, trapping Edea and himself, he had felt no panic, just an arrogant confidence that he had never  
even dreampt he'd be able to possess.  
  
Edea had given him an icy glare, plainly telling him without words that it was up to him to protect her. That in itself was a power-trip  
beyond comprehension. His spirits soared and he smiled arrogantly, assuring her that they wouldn't even get ten feet within her.  
  
Then there had been Squall, mocking Seifer and referring to him at the "Sorceress' lap dog'. In the past, the comment would have  
infuriated him beyond belief, but now he felt only slight amusement at Squall's childishness.   
  
He had taken Squall on then in a heated battle. Both gave everything they had and it was an *intense* fight to say the least. But,  
in the end, Squall's extensive training had gotten the best of Seifer. Humiliated and seething, he had had no choice but to retreat  
and hide behind the Sorceress that he had tried so desperately to protect. Never had he felt this low. Damn Squall, Seifer thought  
bitterly.   
  
He watched in horror as Squall, Rinoa and Irvine had fought the Sorceress, reflecting her magical attacks and not even blinking at  
her physical ones, just pounding away at her with their GF's. He wasn't overly concerned, though, until Edea had stumbled   
backwards in defeat. Just when he thought it was all over, his dreams shot, she had released a series of ice shards. The sudden  
attack caught them off guad. Seifer had smiled in amusement when an ice shard ripped through Squall's shoulder, sending him  
flying backwards off of the float. Irvine had stood there motionless, while Rinoa screamed hysterically at Squall, both in complete  
schock.   
  
Edea had collapsed then and Seifer had rushed to her side, quickly calling out to the guards, taking control of the situation,   
trying to play it cool again. "Get a doctor. Now, damnit! And arrest these idiots and anyone involved in this little assasination  
scheme."  
  
Later on, Seifer had fumed in his room. How *dare* they try to humiliate him in front of Edea? What'd they take him for? A fool?  
Someone they could just walk all over and treat like a dog?   
  
He'd show them. All of them. They'd be sorry that they ever *fucked* with him. So incredibly sorry. He'd make them crawl on their  
hands and knees, begging for mercy and forgiveness, which he would laughingly deny, and kick them like the animals they treated  
him as.   
  
He was, after all, the Sorceress' Knight. He was invincible. Unstoppable. Perfect.  
  
  
  
  
+Bleeehhh, that was *very* short and sweet, eh? Ahh, it was just a thought that came to me at 5 in the morning. It looked much   
longer when it was hand-written. But, oh well. Size doesn't matter... sometimes.. ^_^ R/R for cookie! 


End file.
